Talking To The Moon
by Rosejoanna
Summary: Every night Stiles talks to the moon hoping Derek will come back.One day he did.


**Hi, rosejoanna here and this is my first fan fic so please review tell me what i did right and wrong :)**

**I sadly dont own Teen Wolf**

* * *

><p><em>"Stiles come here I have to talk to you" Derek said. I walk over to Derek and sat in his lap.<em>

_"Yes der"_

_''Stiles we have been going out for 1 month and I can't do it anymore I just can't "Derek started trembling_

_"Whoa Derek calm down don't go all wolf on me and what what cant you do anymore" I asked getting off his lap and kneeling in front of him._

_"I lied''_

_"What did you lie about?" I said_

_"I lied about you being my mate" Derek said and when he said that I froze._

_"Wh- what?" I asked feeling my own voice trembling now too_

_"I lied about everything, I just stayed with you because I knew you loved me and I just did it want to hurt your feelings" Derek said with the most normal voice_

_"B-But" I could it even say anything. For the second time in my life my mind was a complete blank._

_That's when Derek got off the bed and when to the closet and grabbed a bag and started pulling clothes in it._

_"N-No No No No No! I screamed._

_That's not true you said that you loved me you said it first. No I don't believe you your lying-"_

_I was cut off middle sentence when Derek rushed forward and pushed me against the wall_

_"Don't you scream at me I don't love you I lied get that through your skull I lied about everything ok I lied and I should let you know that im leaving and im never coming back" and with that he got his bad and left_

_I-I he lied why did he lied he told me he loved me the first we made love on the full moon. I was left standing there like an idiot. I walk over to the bed and I stared sobbing into the pillow then without any warning I feel asleep._

_When I woke up I looked to my side and found it empty_

_"Where's Derek" I wondered then all the memories of last night came flooding back to me. He left me that's when I stared crying. Crying for Derek leaving me and losing my mom for everything bad in my life._

That's when I woke up. Its been 5 months since Derek left me. Looking up at the clock I saw that it was 10 AM but it was Saturday so no school today thank god for that.

I got up and went to the bathroom and started the shower I took off my clothes and entered then I turned on the radio.

_I know you're somewhere out there_  
><em>Somewhere far away<em>  
><em>I want you back<em>  
><em>I want you back<em>  
><em>My neighbors think<em>  
><em>I'm crazy<em>  
><em>But they don't understand<em>  
><em>You're all I have<em>  
><em>You're all I have<em>

_Chorus:_

_At night when the stars_  
><em>light up my room<em>  
><em>I sit by myself<em>

_Talking to the Moon_  
><em>Trying to get to You<em>  
><em>In hopes you're on<em>  
><em>the other side<em>  
><em>Talking to me too<em>  
><em>Or am I a fool<em>  
><em>who sits alone<em>  
><em>Talking to the moon<em>

_I'm feeling like I'm famous_  
><em>The talk of the town<em>  
><em>They say<em>  
><em>I've gone mad<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>I've gone mad<em>  
><em>But they don't know<em>  
><em>what I know<em>

_Cause when the_  
><em>sun goes down<em>  
><em>someone's talking back<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>They're talking back<em>

_Chorus:_

_At night when the stars_  
><em>light up my room<em>  
><em>I sit by myself<em>  
><em>Talking to the Moon<em>  
><em>Trying to get to You<em>  
><em>In hopes you're on<em>  
><em>the other side<em>  
><em>Talking to me too<em>  
><em>Or am I a fool<em>  
><em>who sits alone<em>  
><em>Talking to the moon<em>

_Ahh Ahh,_  
><em>Ahh Ahh,<em>

_Do you ever hear me calling?_  
><em>Cause every night<em>  
><em>I'm talking to the moon<em>  
><em>Still trying to get to you<em>

_In hopes you're on_  
><em>the other side<em>  
><em>Talking to me too<em>  
><em>Or am I a fool<em>  
><em>who sits alone<em>  
><em>Talking to the moon<em>

_I know you're somewhere out there_  
><em>Somewhere far away <em>

That song fits me perfectly I thought as I got out of the shower.

_3 Months Later_

As I walk in Derek's house I noticed that he was silent.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked

Derek look's up at me and smiles and then gets down on one knee.

I gasp

"Stiles he says while reaching to his leather jackets pocket

"I love you I really do. You bring out the best of me and you except me for who I am and you except the wolf. 3 months ago I left you and I was heart broken .I felt your pain I felt your sadness that broke me even more but I had to. To protect you, then I came back you ran into my arms and told me that you still loved me. When I was a little pup my dad told me _Find the person who will love you because of your differences and not in spite of them and you have found a lover for life_. That's you Stiles it's always going to be you. Now Stiles Stilinski will you Marry Me"?

I was shocked

"YES! A thousand times yes" I said

Derek then out the ring on my finger and got up and kissed me.

"I love Stiles" Derek said to me.

"I love you Derek" I said to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks guys for reading and tell me what did you think <strong>


End file.
